Drugged Love
by Marisa-sama
Summary: I don’t hate you…because..I..already lo..” and that was the last thing he said before he passed out and landed on top of Alfred’s chest" Title sucks but please ignore it! Based of the song "Cantarella" PLEASE REVIEW!


Hi!!! I have no idea why but I feel like writing some angst that then happens to turn into an angst story!!! I took this idea from the song "Cantarella" from Vocaloid and I decided to write it down on a document to show everybody!!! Please review okay!!!

Alfred: Marisa-sama doesn't own Hetalia Axis powers

Arthur: Or the song 'Cantarella"

Marisa: Blame my muse for giving me this!!!

Story: Drugged Love

* * *

_Staring back at you  
Staring back at me  
Inside of our own closed off world  
Acting oblivious  
But yet we both pretend  
That our intoxication might be sensed_

Arthur sat in his room as he stared outside at the rain filled streets. The say in England were so unbearably long that he wished he was somewhere else instead. His mind suddenly started thinking about a certain American miles away from him.

"Alfred…" he whispered as he closed his eyes and he tried to imagine the boy being right there with him, at his side, calling his name in that same adoration he had when he was a child.

"_Arthur!" _he heard a voice said as he felt a warm sensation near him. He turned around and for a single moment saw his little boy right there smiling brightly at him with those sky blue eyes that always greeted him when he came to his homeland, "_I'm glad you're here!"_

Arthur blinked and the illusion of Alfred was gone. He sighed and decided to go to sleep early, plus the memories were already too painful since Alfred left him. " I wonder if he misses me…" he whispered as he drifted off to a deep sleep.

*In America*

Alfred sat outside in the sunny filled day as he watched the clouds go by endlessly. He wanted to be happy and excited as he always was but…how could he? The of a Second World War were spreading around quickly and since the recent bombing of Pearl Harbor, American declared war and joined the Allies. Sure he had many requests but after the first one he was already tired and didn't want to fight anymore.

"I hope you are happy Kiku!!" he said loudly as he slumped back again on his wood bench and another sighed filled the atmosphere. His thoughts suddenly turned to Arthur as he remembered the first time he saw him on the Allies meeting.

"_He's changed a lot_…" he thought as he remembered the short, blond man and his piercing gaze at the American when he first entered the room. "_What was wrong with him anyway? He stared at me like I just insulted his Queen or something!" _he thought as he turned to look at the sky once again

"I wonder if he misses me…"

* * *

_As time passed by  
I feel that my heart  
Must keep hidden  
So I may approach  
I heave a sigh  
Because around you  
I feel far from myself_

Arthur grumbled as his plane landed and he grumbled even more when he was greeted by a hyperactive American in the airport. At the first meeting he didn't talk but after the third, fourth, and then the fifth Alfred suddenly thought they were like best friends! Arthur had to hide his hurt feeling twice fold!

"_Can't he see that I am already hurt enough!!! I don't want any more of his lies_" he thought as the American run up to greet him.

"Iggy!!! I'm so glad you came!! When I told you the meeting was gonna be in my place you looked like you were going to have a spazz attack!" Alfred said as he patted his back and gave a laugh. "That's because this is the last place I want to be in, you git!" Arthur said as he shrugged Alfred off and went on his way to the car. Alfred sighed; he tried everything from saying 'hi' to even trying to offer him so tea! Why couldn't Arthur just accept the fact he wasn't his colony anymore and start a new friendship!

"Hey! Are you coming! It's your place after all!" he heard the Brit say as he motioned for the door. Alfred looked at him and tried to smile but could only manage a small chuckle. He didn't know why but whenever he was with Arthur he felt so far way from himself than he should.

_In my ordinary love, my heart pounds  
And I,  
Will set up my trap for you  
Even though I'm eagerly  
After you  
I won't leave any trace_

"So you excited about the meeting?" Alfred said as he led Arthur through his house door. The place was somewhat like Arthur's but it had a more western theme. "Why would I? Ivan might probably be harassing Yao and Francis might probably want to get into my pants all over again" he said in a matter of fact tone as he set his stuff on a nearby table. Alfred scowled at the last experience he had with Francis and how his little sexual harassments had caused him a black eye.

"Well if you want…" Alfred said as he grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and hugged him, "I'll protect you from him!" he said as he squished him more. "W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Arthur yelled as he pulled away, "you just don't hug somebody out of the blue like that!" he said as he tried to regain himself.

Alfred again felt a pain in his heart as Arthur directed those words to him. "Fine, fine, gosh Arthur you have problems!!!" he said while trying to put on his best fake smile. "Whatever!" Arthur yelled as he went upstairs. Alfred looked at him as he went and after he heard the door slam he slumped into his couch. He saw Arthur's coat there and, without thinking, he grabbed it and cuddled it.

"_What happened…he use to be so happy when I hugged him…" _Alfred thought as he hugged the coat closer to him. "How can I get him to tell me what he really thinks of me…" he whispered as he directed his gaze to one of his few wine holders and there, in all its glory, was the very, very, VERY strong wine Francis had given him for his last birthday.

"_Ahh Amérique…this wine can make even the dead give you their most precious secrets! The more you give it to somebody the more they will come out clean! But I use it mostly for my lady friends…use it wisely child!! ADIEUU!!!"_

Alfred could still see the stupid smirk Francis had as he handed him the wine bottle. Alfred stood up and took it out. "Maybe I…" Alfred thought as he set it on his kitchen counter. "_No! I cannot do that! Its Arthur!!! I wont…do something like that to him"_ he thought as he looked at the bottle.

"Would I?"

*Meanwhile*

Arthur made sure that the door was locked and when he didn't hear any steps he slumped next to it. Again the git had made the wrong move and hugged him….HUGGED HIM!!

"_Am I really feeling this way…for a bloody hug!" _Arthur thought as he looked at his palms. They were sweaty and by just looking at them you could tell he was having breathing problems. He marched his way over to the bed and laid down softly as he inhaled the very familiar scent to him. A scent he could never forget….

"Alfred…"

* * *

_Things are not this clear  
My words seem all sincere  
And you begin letting your guard down_

There's something you should know  
About this deep drug  
You thought you could drink it down

"IGGY!!! I made lunch can you please come down!!!" Alfred said as he looked at the dishes in front of him it all looked absolutely normal but Alfred's gaze was fixed in the two wine glasses that were standing next to each other. "_I'm sorry Arthur….I just really need to know!"_ he thought as he saw him coming into the kitchen.

"Wow Alfred you really outdid yourself here…" Arthur said as he stared at the plate. Sure he didn't like steak and mashed potatoes a lot but it looked to good to ignore it. "I'm glad you like it! Come on let's eat!" Alfred said as he sat down and attacked the steak. Arthur sat down too and it went on like this for about 30 minutes of small talk until Alfred decided to throw into action his small plan.

"Hey Arthur guess what…I know how much you like rum and all of that alcoholic stuff and since we don't have to go to the meeting till tomorrow I was thinking maybe you wanted to try one of my wines!" Alfred said quickly and looked at Arthur with that 'if-you're-not-going-to-do-it-I'm-gonna-stalk-you' look and set the two glasses down on the table.

"First of all I do not like alcoholic stuff, I like rum sometimes but I only take wine once or twice a day. _"I drink rum when your birthday comes around…"_ he thought as he eyed the glass, rum did make him kind of…how should he say this…ungentlemanly? Well running around in his backyard screaming "EXELSIOR!" in the middle of the night could fit into that category.

"And second of all…I would love some" Arthur said and gave a small smile to Alfred. Alfred felt a little uncomfortable as the smile still lingered on Arthur's lip. He smiled back and held the cup to his mouth but didn't drink it, instead he watched Arthur drink it bit by bit until it was all gone.

Arthur didn't know what was going on but after that last drop he felt really dizzy and wanted to collapse right there but Alfred's stare seemed to keep him in place. "*hic* W-why didn't you drink *hic* your wine?" he said groggily as he rested his head on his palm. Alfred ignored the question and asked Arthur what he wanted to ask him since the Brit first stepped on his land.

"Arthur…do you hate me?"

Arthur looked up with red eyes as he stared at a flustered Alfred, his mind was shut off so his actions were no being processed because what he did was beyond his imagination. He stood up and went to Alfred he then pulled the man out of his seat, "A-Arthur what are you.." he said but couldn't finish as the man was now pushing him into the couch and sat on top of him. "_OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!!!" _Alfred thought as he stared up at Arthur. "You're cute like that…" Arthur said groggily as he got closer to Alfred, "and to answer your question…I don't hate you…because..I..already lo.." and that was the last thing he said before he passed out and landed on top of Alfred's chest.

"Arthur? Arthur!" he said as he shook him softly, "Oh great he passed out!" Alfred said as he picked the man up. "_I don't hate you…because..I..already lo.." _the words Arthur said were still swimming in Alfred's mind as he took the man up to his room. He put him down gently on the bed and stared at him.

"Lo? I wonder what he was trying to say…"

* * *

_Let me just say, inside of you, I see  
Myself  
Hiding in your memories  
To be linked with the scent of your sweat  
I might  
Merely be affected_

In my ordinary love, my heart pounds, and I  
Will set up my trap for you  
Even though I'm after you, all I hear...

If you took Arthur's eyebrows away and you made him a little bit taller he would look almost exactly like Alfred. Alfred realized as he kept looking at Arthur, how many minutes had passed since Arthur passed out from the alcohol. "I am gonna kill that French bastard Alfred said as he looked at Arthur's face once again.

"Arthur…If you can hear me…I just want to say..I'm sorry for whatever I did! I really missed you back then and when you left I felt like my whole world collapsed right in front of me! I didn't want you to leave so I promised myself I would get your attention and that how it started…I cannot go back to my cage Arthur…but I can always be by your side…I love you too much to leave you" he finished as he got closer to Arthur but stopped mid way from his lips. "_He would hate me if I do this…" _he said as he got up but he felt two arms encircle his neck and he was pulled down with great force. His blue eyes now meet forest green as Arthur had him in a choke hold. He got closer to Alfred's ear and with a small huff he managed to say…

_"Please capture me"_

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and looked at him straight in the eyes. There was the Great British Empire with tears in his eyes and a smile almost as big as Alfred's. "Arthur…" Alfred said but was cut short as the man got closer to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" was all the Brit could say as he hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you..I'm sorry for how I acted all this years. I love you too Alfred you don't know how much I wanted you to say those words to me…" Arthur said as he cuddled closer to Alfred.

Alfred mind was in a complete shut down as Arthur kept hugging him more but after what Arthur said it turned back on and decided to take action. He grabbed Arthur's chin and forced him to look at him, "Arthur Kirkland I promise you…I won't ever leave your side" he whispered as he brushed his lips against Arthur's , "because…I love you." And with that he kissed him.

Arthur's eyes widened as he felt his former colony's lips on him but those lips were sending him a message of love and security that he couldn't possible renounce too so he kissed back trying to say the same things Alfred was saying and trying to explain his feelings throughout all this years with this simple action….

"_I love you_" they both thought as they kept trying to tell each other how much they cared.

* * *

_Reviews please!!! I'll make Arthur wear an waiter outfit if you do!! And also tell me how you liked it I have never written a story this long in my life._

_Thank YOU!!!!!!!_


End file.
